


Reject Me

by TheShii



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, flirtation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShii/pseuds/TheShii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grey Warden Casak and the assassin Zevran have developed a much deeper relationship than was intended through their travels. While Casak may have a better grasp on accepting the changes, Zevran might not have the same sort of willingness to let it slide so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt.1

Deft hands twisted a thin iron pin carefully, moving slowly until the tip slid into place with a near silent click. The second pick slid along the same path before detouring along a different valley of ridges and notching home every now and then. Moments spent listening and shifting until the tumbler indicated success. The lock now freed with an all too satisfying crick, the elf withdrew his tools and put them away, allowing his companion, the grey warden to pilfer the contents.

The taller elf had come a long way since their first meeting. Zevran watched the dalish grey warden’s back for a few moments before he fond himself staring too long for comfort. They had spent several nights together, enjoying one another’s company before but the closer they came to the end of things, as treaties were fulfilled and a landsmeet planned, he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger.

"Zev?“ came Casak’s accented voice. The dalish were fairly foreign to zevran, even if Casak had not been one of the Dalish for long. Despite the assassin's past romantic fancies to chase one of the roaming clans down in his youth. He didn’t recall them being on the tall side though, Casak however… was. Being at least a head taller than himself.

"Ah, yes warden?” he’d retort, flashing a smile in defense.

"I said good job" Casak repeated. Zevran had apparently been too distracted with his thoughts of nostalgia to realize he’d been given a note of approval. For a split moment the antivan stopped breathing.

"I… ah..“ Zevran paused with a sharp draw of breath.

"Might I suggest we make our way back then? I believe we’ve stripped this room fairly thoroughly” zevran commented, recovering again, clearing his throat and then gesturing with a sweep to the only way in or out. Casak nodded, eyeing zevran much longer than was normal and zevran was vividly aware of it.  
The warden was normally quite animated, yet when he was still, when he was quiet and thoughtful, he almost looked angry. Zevran had spent enough time in his company to see something a little extra during those moments. Something in his eyes.

"Alright, I appreciate your aid you know" There was a burning in the gaze that touched a part of Zevran that made even the adventurous assassin flinch. It did many things to him but above all it confused him, which in turn made him feel the need to reject it. The gaze was heavy enough though that it made Zevran a bit nervous. Perhaps it was just imagined because of his own thoughts towards the warden, but it drove him to a sort of guilt.

"It was just a lock Warden, nothing I could not handle, yes? I can handle many things after all" deterring his uncertainty with blatant flirtation he’d begin laying it on thick as he turned a smugly satisfied grin towards Casak. Closing the distance between them with a smooth gliding stroll before his hands found purchase at his own hips but he ensured their body heat mingled.

"I certainly handled you, no?“ Zevran’s voice dropped to a seductive purr before he finally managed to lock gazes.

"You certainly have” returned Casak’s quieted baritone. The expression didn’t change much, but his eyes… the deep green of his eyes dilated after their nearness proved an obvious effect on them both. With a sigh that held massive amounts of restraint, Casak closed more of the space between them before zevran abruptly broke their closeness apart and made his way towards the door.

Feigning coyness, Zevran glanced back over at Casak.

"Shall we find the others and get out of here then?“ Zevran would ask with a body language that sang sweetly to Casak. The grey warden watched, stuck for a few moments before nodding and returning zevran’s smile with his own before following the assassin out.


	2. When we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casak recalls a night when the assassin first joined them. Games and drinks sparked hilarity and some mild shenanigans.

Darkspawn and Blight be damned, the nights you sat around the Warden’s camp, there was bound to be some drinking and pleasant games being played. It was one way the group was guaranteed to relax after a long trek across Ferelden. Already it had been a three day trip from Redcliffe back towards Denerim. The attempt on their life by a failed assassination having happened only a few days prior.

 

The drinks flowed but the tension in the group was notably high. Zevran knew well enough to give them a bit of space but he still remained with the Wardens. Perhaps knowing that it was his best chance to keep the peace for now. Nobody offered the assassin a drink, nor was consumption nearly as vigorous. Alistair above all else preferring to stay as sober as possible while he glared heavily at the Antivan.

Casak on the other hand poured his would-be assassin a cup full before passing the tin cup over for the other to take as he pleased. Eventually as the night progressed, the conversation lightened. Laughter became more steadily commonplace once again and a childish game of truth or dare started rounding in the circle. Not so surprisingly the game had been suggested by Zevran himself.

“Alistaaaair” Zevran chuckled deviously; theatrically even, just to watch the warden be put on edge comically, “Truth or Dare?”

"Mm… Da– no, Truuuuth" the other warden had instead decided. This only seemed to surprise and irritate Alistair however, when Zevran laughed wickedly. As if the Antivan plotted the other man’s demise.

"Is it true you wish to bed our beloved Morrigan?“ he asked. Casak shook his head, taking a drink from his own cup while he watched his fellow Grey Warden become a blubbering mess from over the lip of it.

"Come now Alistair, how would you expect me to play fairly if you would not? Come yes, tell us the truth” Zevran baited Alistair. Morrigan had chosen not to join them in their drinking, finding her time better spent… doing Maker knew what in her corner of the camp. Casak idly glanced in the directly of where the witch sat with her back to them, pouring over what looked to be a book.

"Well I… noooo nooo, she’ll hear me" Alistair reasoned with himself, probably not realizing that he just damned himself with that line of thinking offered aloud. To prove it so, Zevran laughed aloud, pointing dramatically at the other man.

"Ah hah! That is as good as a yes!“ the antivan proclaimed. Casak looked between them both again, snorting a bit of quiet laughter as Alistair fumbled to redeam his mildly drunken honor.

"Alistair it’s your turn” Casak encouraged, still laughing under his breath but decidedly invested in the progress of the game. Zevran noticed the occasional bustle of laughter that fell from the otherwise intimidating presence the other elf seemed to exude.

"Right right…“ Alistair mumbled a few obscenities under his breath at Zevran before the blonde elf returned the gesture with a raised cup in cheers.

"Zevran!” Alistair decided, in a tone that betrayed his intent to enact revenge for his embarrassment.

"Alistair!“ Zevran responded, ready and willing.

"Truuuuth… or DARE!” the other grey warden was just getting silly now, attempting to be dramatic and only proving his sugar sweet personality. He just didn’t seem to portray vindictive and villainous at all and it forced Casak to snort laughing again.

"Dare of course, I would not wish to miss an opportunity to entertain you all" Zevran flared before he took another drink. It was obvious he hadn’t had nearly enough to drink yet, nothing actually changed just yet about the assassin. He was just this naturally rambunctious.

"AH hah! I dare youuuuu….“ Alistair plotted, his eyes thinning as he looked from the only accompanying females to the only other male in the group at the time, that being Casak.

"I dare youuuuuu to kissssssss Casak” forgetting already Zevran’s orientation it seemed. Then again it had only been two days since the assassin began traveling with them and in that time Alistair had done his best to avoid Zevran altogether.

Zevran seemed pleasantly surprised by the dare, glancing over at Casak a moment and smirking.

"I would not wish to force myself on him" the elf insisted, though they both knew he hadn’t been subtle about his potential interests to be casual sex partners during their travels, even this soon in the journey. However Alistair took the comment as if he found something to embarrass the assassin with.

"Hah! Chicken! Got ya! Seeeeeeee? Not so fun when you’re– uh.. Maker’s breath…“ Alistair found himself dumbstruck when he realized he was watching Zevran and Casak locking lips right by the fire.

Casak had given the other elf a wordless invitation with a crook of his finger before Zevran captured the Warden’s mouth while Alistair attempted to ham up his failed victory. The kiss became more than a simple kiss however. Even going so far as to make Alistair's face red before his arms shot up in front of him and he found himself sobering up a bit.

"Ok ok you win Zevran. Maker, get a room already.. er.. I mean no, don’t do that. Not while I.. ah. Just stop haha” the other warden fumbled with his words, only further embarrassing himself as he tried not to seem too reactive to the chain of events.

They did indeed break the kiss, but spent a few moments longer exchanging a glance that held a silent conversation Alistair was completely oblivious to.

"Zevran your turn" casak reminded the Antivan. Despite that silent conversation and that none too chaste kiss, Casak managed to seem fairly unchanged from before it. A calm exterior that in fact didn’t betray the pounding that happened in the warden’s chest.

"Ah yes… Alistair! Truth or Dare" Zevran announced, only after he began speaking did he finally turn his gaze away from Casak. Meanwhile Leliana groaned in frustration at not being picked again and Wynne took her leave shortly thereafter, mumbling about their acting like children.

"Maker!“ Alistair cursed.


End file.
